This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Entirely knitted vamps have become a new series of products of vamps. Such products have advantages of being light and thin and ventile, having various design and colors, etc, and they have become popular in the market. However, with regard to the present knitted vamp, planar fabric is generally woven. Several shoe model vamps are arranged on the planar fabric. Jacquard, hollowed-out, etc, are designed on corresponding portions of the shoe model vamps. Then, the vamp is cut with a laser. However, the laser cutting is time consuming, and the cost of the equipment is high. Some vamps need laser cutting for a second time after embroidery or adhesion to other fabric is done, this manufacture process is complicated and will waste lots of leftover bits and pieces. Connection between the planar vamp and the shoe sole needs accurate lathe work, otherwise it will affect the size and model of shoes, and therefore the sizes of shoes are not standard and unified, which affects the comfort and appearance. All these make the manufacturing cost of shoes high. In addition, with regard to ordinary knitted vamps, fabric is soft, straightness of the vamp is inadequate, the vamp is prone to collapse. The appearance and quality of the vamp are affected.